A personal computer system board needs to recognize whether it is installed in the correct personal computer chassis. Such recognition is necessary because the system board functions differently depending on the type of chassis. Previously, encoded riser cards or jumper settings were used to determine whether the system board was installed in the correct computer chassis. However, these methods have either become obsolete or are not efficient. Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and a methodology for automatically determining whether a system board has been installed in the correct type of computer chassis.